Olhar
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Ela deveria aceitar. Ela iria aceitar. Ela aceitou.


Nome: Olhar

Autor: FlaDoomsday

Gênero: Romance/Drama

Classificação: T

Formato: One-shot

Fandom: Game of Thrones

Ship: Sandor/Sansa

Capa: -

Link: -

Spoilers: Episódio 09 - Season 2

Observações: Insana até o talo.

Sinopse: Ela deveria aceitar. Ela iria aceitar. Ela aceitou.

Plot do Projeto Adote: Sansa acreditando no Cão e fugindo com ele.

Itens: Olhar e Chuva

Bônus Duplo: Fic GoT

**N.A.: **_Antes de tudo quero agradecer a Dri Swan por TUDO que ela fez. Sem ela, essa fic não sairia de MODO ALGUM! Obrigadinha amore por me aguentar no MSN até uma da manhã!_

_Segunda coisa, essa é minha primeira fic de Game of Thrones, e eu não li os livros, apenas comecei o primeiro e ainda não terminei. ¬¬_

_Terceira coisa, essa fic é para o Projeto Adote um Plot e para o I Challenge Relâmpago do fórum lindinho e novo Papeis Avulsos. Sou grata à Miih, Dri Swan e Cora Coralina por me fazerem escrever novamente e em fandoms novos. *-* As personagens podem ( e com certeza vão) estar OCC, mas lembre-se isso é uma fic e não seriado/livro, ok?_

_Sem betage, ou seja, vou perder pontos no Chall por causa disso, mas sem problemas. Arrumei o que consegui, sorry pelos erros que passaram._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Olhar**

_por FlaDoomsday_

_"Você não vai me machucar."_

"_Não, passarinho, não vou te machucar."_

Olhou-o de modo que sabia que ele desviaria o rosto. Conhecia a vergonha dele, sabia quando ele a olharia e quando desviaria o olhar. Respirou fundo e soltou a boneca no chão, engolindo em seco logo após. Sansa sabia que quanto mais o olhasse, mais tempo ele ficaria a desviar o olhar. Cruzou os braços, sabia bem que se ele quisesse que fosse com ele, deveria olhá-la. Ele estava na porta, pronto para partir.

"Vai acostumar-se a olhar para um assassino?"

Por alguns segundos Sansa não soube o que responder. Estava acostumada a olhar para ele, estava acostumada a tê-lo lhe defendendo, lhe protegendo, estava acostumada com ele. Talvez acostumada demais. Descruzou os braços e passou os dedos pelo vestido amarrotado, seus cabelos avermelhados caindo em sua face, lhe atrapalhando a visão.

"Sim."

Ele virou-se devagar, apenas metade do corpo e apontou para a capa dela. Sandor viu a garota andar devagar até a peça na cadeira do outro lado do quarto, pegá-la e colocá-la por sobre os ombros. Não tinha certeza se ela iria, mas tivera que tentar. Não poderia mais ficar ali, não poderia mais permanecer perto do fogo. Que se ferrasse o Rei, o Reino e a Guarda Real. Ele não mais ficaria ali, e muito menos deixaria o _passarinho_ para trás.

Viu-a aproximar-se e prendeu o cantil novamente em sua cinta, escondendo-o dela. Abriu a porta e observou como os olhos claros dela miravam seu rosto; desviou o olhar. Não gostava da força do olhar dela, parecia que ela observava cada marca que tinha.

"Precisa acostumar-se que eu olhe para um assassino."

Não esperava pelas palavras duras dela, mas não houve tempo de resposta, barulhos de passos e espadas chegavam cada vez mais próximos. O fogo parecia que não cedia, nem mesmo à chuva que caia forte. Andou atrás dela pelos corredores, indicando o caminho sempre que ela lhe perguntava.

Precisaram passar por vários corredores escuros, Sansa com medo, mas seguindo em frente. Escolhera partir. Escolhera deixar tudo. Deixar o Rei. O posto de futura Rainha. O futuro que sempre sonhara. Deixara para trás seu sonho. Sentiu uma lágrima cair de seu olho direito, mas não importou-se em limpar, logo saiu para o campo aberto e a chuva lhe atingiu com força.

Clegane apontou para onde ela deveria ir, e viu-a correr na direção do estábulo. Parte dele estava em chamas, mas seu cavalo estava ali, esperando-o, sem amarras. A chuva batia com força em seu corpo, sua capa cada vez mais pesada. Chegou em seu cavalo e puxou-o com força em sua direção, fazendo virar-se para a saída.

"Segure-se."

Não esperava que ele a tocasse, não daquele modo. Ele a pegara pela cintura, o barulho da chuva impedindo que ele ouvisse sua objecção. E quando estava no cavalo, viu-o montar atrás de si, passando os braços ao seu redor, segurando as rédeas e partindo. O cavalo passou por pessoas mortas, destroços, lama, fogo, torres e então a chuva ficou mais forte. Para Sansa tudo era um negro, e a chuva parecia cobrir ainda mais sua fuga. Os Deuses pareciam estar ao seu lado.

Fechou os olhos quando viu que chegavam perto das árvores e apenas sentiu a chuva em si. As gotas agora cortavam suavemente sua pele, o frio abrandava o ardor. Segurou-se com mais força na cela, sentindo que Clegane tentava ir o mais rápido e firme possível, mas o balanço do trote do cavalo não facilitava para que não tivesse a sensação de que iria cair.

E pareceram horas. Pareceram horas demais que estavam na chuva, o cavalo não diminuía o passo, e Sansa sentia o corpo pesar para os lados, desistindo, querendo calor, panos secos, comida. Abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi uma montanha. E logo após sentiu a abrupta parada. Suas costas bateu contra o largo peito do homem atrás de si, e virou seu rosto para olhá-lo. O que viu não lhe animou, Clegane parecia ainda mais cansado que estava em seu quarto.

"Deveríamos parar."

Falou mais alto do que precisava, mas ele apenas lhe respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, indicando algo após as árvores, perto do pé da montanha. Observou e viu algo que lembrava uma grande casa. Voltou a olhá-lo, dessa vez com firmeza, querendo entender as reais intenções dele em levá-la para um lugar tão isolado. Pensou que talvez não tivesse sido a melhor das ideias. Não poderia confiar em ninguém, Shea lhe dissera isso. O cavalo retornou a corrida, dessa vez não tão veloz, mais ainda assim Sansa precisava segurar-se com força e fechar os olhos.

Não gostava do modo como o olhar dela parecia ser receoso. Porém, entendia. Entendia perfeitamente aquele olhar para si. Ela apenas estava defendendo-se, e ela deveria fazer exatamente aquilo. Ele não era de confiança, nenhum deles. Como dissera antes: todos são assassinos.

Forçou um pouco mais seu cavalo, sabendo que ele deveria estar em seu limite também. Mas não poderia parar, ela precisava de abrigo. Ele prometera cuidar dela, levá-la para o Norte. Aproximou-se do corpo dela, tentando protegê-la da chuva, como fizera parte da noite. Viu-a mover-se para trás, como que aninhando-se em seu peito e escondendo-se da forte chuva.

Chegou perto do local que vira ao pé da montanha e parou o cavalo, desceu devagar e olhou-a escondendo-se com as mãos da chuva, os olhos observando tudo ao redor. Ela ainda temia-o e por dentro Clegane odiava-se por assustá-la.

"Está quente lá dentro, Lady Stark."

Ela o olhou séria, mas aceitou a ajuda para descer do cavalo. Segurou-a novamente pela cintura, o tecido frio colava-se a pele dela. Queria que ela estivesse o mais quente possível, o mais rápido possível. Deixou-a ir à frente e abaixou-se para passar pela porta, entrando rapidamente na estalagem. Viu que não havia ninguém presente nas mesas do local, apenas um homem quase adormecido atrás do balcão.

Aproximou-se e bateu a mão na madeira, vendo o homem saltar do banco e aproximar-se, após olhá-lo com receio e com curiosidade para a garota. Tentou ao máximo tampá-la da visão do homem, não poderia deixar que soubessem que a filha de Ned Stark, futura esposa do Rei Joffrey estava ali.

"Um quarto."

Talvez dizer algo não tenha sido sua melhor idéia, Sandor Clegane agora lhe mirava seriamente sem saber o que fazer com o que tinha dito. Preferiu ignorá-lo. Deu um passo a frente novamente e repetiu a fala, apenas para ver o homem atrás do balcão lhe mirar desconfiado.

Sabia como fazer-se parecer dona de si, era apenas necessário cruzar as mãos, empinar o nariz, olhar fixamente para a pessoa e esperar. E não foi necessário que esperasse mais tempo, o homem virou-se, pegou uma chave e colocou no balcão. Clegane a pegou e Sansa saiu na direção que ele seguiu. Os Deuses poderiam estar à seu lado durante a fuga com a ajuda da chuva, mas agora eles deveriam estar olhando em outra direção. O lugar era escuro, sujo e lembrava vividamente casas abandonadas. Agradeceu por Clegane estar consigo ou não teria coragem de fazer nada do que fizera.

Pensou que ele pediria dois quartos, e isso fez um pânico correr suas veias. Não era dada a pânicos, desesperos ou rompantes de coragem; porém, pensar em ficar sozinha em um quarto naquele lugar lhe fizera pedir por apenas um quarto. E agora estava pensando no que poderia ter passado na cabeça dele. Respirou fundo e preferiu não pensar. Estava cansada, molhada, com frio, com fome e apenas queria o mínimo de conforto que pudesse ter.

Clegane parou na primeira porta e a abriu com força, Sansa apenas observou-o séria e entrou no quarto, olhando-o de cima a baixo. Apenas uma cadeira velha e uma cama. Não entrou no cômodo, esperou que ela falasse algo. Não sabia se poderia realmente entrar, e ainda não entendera o motivo dela ter pedido apenas um.

Viu-a retirar a capa que pingava, deixando um rastro no chão, e deixá-la cair no assoalho ao lado da cama. Viu-a virar-se e levantar ambas sobrancelhas ao vê-lo parado na porta, do lado de fora.

"Entre Sor Clegane. E feche a porta."

"Não sou cavaleiro, Lady Stark."

Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, mesmo que se sentisse contrariado, e não somente por estar novamente sozinho com ela, mas por ela ter lhe chamado daquele modo. Viu-a estremecer de frio e arrependeu-se de nem ao menos pegar outro vestido ou casaco para ela. Pensou em como poderia deixá-la mais aquecida, mas apenas via os leves cobertores que estavam na cama.

"Escutou-me, Sor Clegane?"

Olhou-o séria e o viu desviar o rosto de seu olhar. Sabia que ele estava bravo por chamá-lo novamente de Sor, mas ele parecia que estava dormindo de olhos abertos enquanto ela falava. Sansa não gostava quando parecia que entediava alguém.

"Seria melhor arrumarmos modo de nos aquecermos."

"Cubra-se com os cobertores."

Viu-o apontar para os cobertores na cama, e contou-os, haviam três. Puxou um que parecia mais grosso e esticou-o para que ele pegasse. Quando não sentiu o peso ser retirado de sua mão, olhou para o homem que ainda estava parado perto da porta, agora fechada.

"Pegue-o."

"Você deve aquecer-se."

"Ficarei com os outros dois."

"Fique com esse também."

"Pegue-o, Senhor Clegane, não me faça essa afronta. Deixe que eu ao menos finja cuidar do Senhor."

Por alguns segundos Sandor apenas a observou, e dessa vez foi Sansa que sentiu-se coagida pelo olhar dele. Desviou os olhos claros para os outros dois cobertores, observando que a cama não passava de uma fina cama de palha mal arrumada. Respirou fundo. Sabia que se molhasse a palha, não mais conseguiria dormir minimamente confortável.

"Não poderei deitar."

"Deite-se sobre um dos cobertores e enrole seu corpo no outro. Se manterá aquecida."

"Não, molharei a cama, a palha ficará quebradiça e afiada."

Sansa pensou por um segundo ter visto o que seria um sorriso no rosto dele, mas estava cansada demais para pensar naquele momento. Olhou para a madeira do chão e viu que já estava formando poças de água que pingavam e escorriam de si. Suspirou, deveria ter pensado em pegar algo que pudesse usar agora.

Porém, não tivera tempo de pensar. Não poderia ter ficado a pensar em tudo, tinha que decidir-se e foi o que fizera. Decidiu por partir, por abandonar tudo. Voltou seu olhar para Clegane e viu-o segurando o cobertor e esperando que ela fizesse algo. Sorriu fracamente disso, eram dois desesperados em uma situação de desespero. Lembrou-se de algo.

"Sabe que dia é hoje?"

Sandor balançou a cabeça negando.

"Dia dos Enamorados."

O suspiro que deu após as palavras fez Clegane inclinar a cabeça levemente para o lado e observá-la. Conseguia entender que ela tinha o dever de casar-se e ser mãe dos filhos do Rei Joffrey, mas vê-la suspirar por ele era algo que nunca pensara ver.

"Queria ter me apaixonado para comemorar o dia."

Tal pensamento foi dito em voz alta, mas ele percebeu que ela não notara isso. Ela parecia presa a seus pensamentos mais profundos e não estava notando que murmurava, agora mais baixo. Esperou pacientemente até que ela percebesse o que fazia. Viu sua face ainda avermelhada da chuva forte, ficar mais vermelha e ela desviar o olhar. Sorriu disso. Não lembrava-se de tê-la feito desviar o olhar como fizera, já por duas vezes, naquele dia.

"Devo pedir que retire-se um momento, Sor Clegane."

Ele assentiu e saiu do quarto sem perguntar o porque e Sansa agradeceu por isso. Não estava mais conseguindo disfarçar o frio que sentia. Precisava livrar-se daquele vestido, e não queria pensar que ficaria no mesmo cômodo que Sandor Clegane sem roupas e apenas enrolada em dois cobertores. Começou a puxar as tiras do vestido em suas costas, como conseguiu, mas elas estava molhadas demais, dificultando que se soltassem. Conseguiu deixá-lo um pouco mais solto em seu corpo e começou a puxá-lo para baixo, raspando em sua pele clara e deixando-a avermelhada.

Entretanto assim que retirou o tecido molhado deixando-o no chão, sentiu o corpo ficar mais quente. Parecia que mesmo que não estivesse com nenhuma outra roupa seca, apenas estar fora da roupa ensopada e gelada já lhe deixara mais quente. Puxou o primeiro cobertor da cama e enrolou-se, sentando-se no colchão de palha, incomodo, e enrolando-se no segundo cobertor. O calor logo a envolveu e sentiu-se sorrindo fracamente por isso.

"Sor Clegane."

O homem entrou no cômodo e a primeira coisa que viu foi o vestido no chão. Seu olhar foi até a garota e então ele olhou para fora do quarto, pronto para sair.

"Não saia."

A voz dela estava fraca, como se ela estivesse lutando contra o sono. E se Sandor pensasse bem, deveria ser exatamente isso que deveria estar acontecendo. Respirou fundo e virou-se para dentro do aposento novamente, entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si. Ela estava com o queixo apoiado nos joelhos e as cobertas faziam um casulo a seu redor. Não soube o que falar, preferiu ficar em silêncio.

"Deveria fazer o mesmo. Sua roupa molhada apenas molhara o cobertor e não ficará aquecido."

Sandor pensou que ela poderia estar apenas sonolenta e não prestando atenção ao que falava, mas ela estava olhando-o daquele modo novamente, como que esperando ele tomar uma atitude. Desviou o olhar e colocou a coberta no encosto da cadeira. Engoliu em seco e retirou o cinto com sua espada, faca e outras armas. Lembrou-se de algo e olhou-a, vendo-a observá-lo curiosa, os cabelos de tons mais escuros de vermelho emoldurando o rosto claro e os olhos verdes brilhantes.

"Feliz dia dos enamorados, Lady Stark."

Ela sorriu vividamente e isso pareceu lhe fazer bem.

"Feliz dia dos enamorados, Sandor Clegane."

Viu-a abaixar a cabeça, fechando os olhos e entendeu que deveria terminar de tirar sua roupa. Seria um dia inteiro para que pudessem descansar. Mas quando seguisse Sandor sabia que seriam mais leves, e agora ele sabia que ela conseguia lhe olhar como assassino, mas também conseguia olhá-lo como homem. Um bom homem.

_Fim_.


End file.
